I Remember When I First Saw You- A Holiday Special 2012
by 666EnergizerBunnyfromHell
Summary: Just a Holiday Special for my fanfiction called "Brotherhood". N doesn't make any real important appearances, really unless you've read my story you might not understand this Special, but I hope your still willing to read it! Enjoy!


**A Christmas/ Quanza/ Hanukkah/ Happy New Year's One-shot for all you reader's! This is my gift to you for this holiday season! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO **_**NOT**_** own Pokémon. **

**Warning: You best have a box of tissues near you at all times during the reading of this One-shot.**

* * *

'_**I remember when I first saw you. It was a bitterly cold winter day and you were just born into this world no less than ten hours ago.'**_

'_Waah! Waaaa! Waah!' The baby shrieked as it cried furiously in the room. A male figure stood at the crib side wondering frantically what he should do._

'_**You were so beautiful… and pink. Heh heh, I know it might sound lame but you were and this might be even more foolish but I believe that… that was the day I became yours. Your Protector, your Teacher, and most of all your Family.' **_

_The door opened and a man with wavy chestnut hair walked in, he looked at the child and the confused man and smiled warmly. He made his way over to the crib a tenderly lifted the warm bundle of flesh into his warm hold. He cradled the infant in the crook of his elbow and hummed a lullaby. The other figure just stood and stared; something in his chest throbbed and sprung with warmth, it was painful but it also felt nice. The door then opened once more and a woman with gorgeous golden hair and sapphire eyes was being escorted in by a nurse to the hospital bed inside the room. She was tucked in and the nurse let suite to deal with other patients._

_The man walked to the bed and sat on its side once the woman had her legs propped under the covers and her back was nestled into the pillow. __"How are you feeling sweetheart?" __He asked with a solemn but happy smile._

"_I'm feeling better than I was ten hours ago." __She grinned in a joking manner. The two of them started to laugh as the child was only mumbling small sobs. The other man that was confused earlier smiled as he stood across from them._

'_**You may have never known that I was there, or of the life-changing joy you brought to me all those years ago, but you and them made me believe that there could have been an opportunity that I thought could never exist for me. Around the three of you I thought I could live a real life and feel truly human… But that was only a cruel illusion, as I found out later on in the next few years.'**_

_In the man's pocket a phone ringed, signaling a text message had been received, and he knew this form of contact was only meant for one thing. He regrettably reached into his pocket and pulled out the cell to read the dreaded message._

**-I'm sorry. But the mission is over now, you have to come outside so we can leave, and be quick. If we make him wait any longer the end-result will not be a good one. From K.-**

'_**I remember wanting to through a tantrum as if I was a child not wanting to leave the toy store. My breath had hitched and my heart raced, I honestly with all my being did not want to be separated from you, any of you. But reluctantly, as I had told the two of them before when we first met, this was the day I would be leaving, and, without admitting them the knowledge, I did not know if I was ever going to return.'**_

"_You two, I'm sorry, but I have to go now. It was fun, but now that the Dream Energy Project has failed I must return to my boss." __**I said, hiding all emotion in my voice, and putting up a façade.**_

_The brown haired man gently handed over the infant to the blonde woman and stood. __"Can't you ask him for at least few more days, she was only just born, and we… really want you hear too. The project may have failed but-!"_

"_I cannot. I am truly sorry, but I am being transferred to the Hoenn Region for some time with a few co-workers, and I must leave tomorrow morning." __**I stated this as I made my for the door, I wanted so badly then to get away from it all, but at the same time, stay with you and them forever. But… that is a wish even Jirachi cannot grant.**_

"_Whenever you comeback, come see us straight away, and… even if it's years from now, we'll be here to welcome you back! Me, Joseph, and our little angel, Touko. This is a promise from Lucinda of the Viridian Forest and I never go back on my word!" __Lucinda grinned as she banged her fist to her chest with one hand and held her daughter, Touko, in the other. Joseph smiled as he walked back to her and his beloved child; once he sat down, he wrapped a hand carefully around the back of his daughter's head and rubbed it with his thumb, and the other hand wrapped around Lucinda's shoulders as he pulled them both in for a firm and loving hug. Joseph looked back at the doorway but no one was there, at first surprise gripped him, but then his face settled into an understanding smile, a common thing for him, and so he turned his attention back to his beautiful family._

'_**We'll be here… waiting. For as long as it takes.' **__Joseph promised in thought._

'_**I met up with my teammates, Simon and Kurai, outside the city where the trees were as white as the snow that winter and as tall as the pitch black buildings of the city where you and the two of them lived. As we left I wondered if you had inherited your mother's shining ocean eyes since you had gotten your fathers wavy chestnut brown hair. I also wondered if you were going to have anything else from them, maybe you would have gotten your mother's enthusiasm and Viridian abilities, and from your father, his smile and trait of understanding.'**_

'_**That night, in the privacy of my own room at the castle, I cried for the first time in my life. I know that may seem impossible but that night was the first time I ever cried, and I think it was just as hard as you did when you were born, until finally I fell into a deep, but unwanted, sleep. When the three of us made it to Hoenn we split to do our assignments, we spent weeks, then months, and finally nearly four years were spent there in that hideously tropical country until we received word to return. I thought that as soon as I returned, I would be able to leave the castle shortly and see you, but fate is nothing but a bitch. Our master had told us we were to investigate all remote areas in the region in search of a child, the one who would make my master's plans take motion.'**_

'_**The boy was such a hassle to find, we spent the last three months of that year searching for him and an additional seven into the next year, and once again I had missed the opportunity to celebrate your birth with you and your loved one's that past winter. Then later that summer, after we had introduced the child to his new life, I hastily left with notice to see you…but, I was already far too late.'**_

'_**The sirens wailed, pedestrians surrounded the demolished foundation that was your two story home, and you, Joseph, and Lucinda… were nowhere in sight. The forensics investigators eventually shuffled out in single file, pushing two gurneys with body sacks on top to the frigid ice-box of the vehicle they arrived in. Worst of all, like those horrendous scenes from motion pictures, from each bag fell a hand. THEIR hands, the same hands that bound them to one another with love, the same hands that cradled you as an infant, and the same one's that probably protected you from the incident, and the exact same hands that you will never feel the warmth of love from… ever again. You were alone, frightened and broken, but I was devastated and shattered, and just like the day you were born I left back to the castle. Running away from what made me feel alive.'**_

'_**I never knew what came over me, but I didn't care, I still don't whenever I think back, but apparently I made quite the scene when I returned through those palace doors. Everyone was there, Simon, Kurai, and the Goddesses, but not my Master just yet. I just went berserk, and the lighting of my powers, like my dismantled heart, danced around me where I stood in the foyer of the castle. I awoke days later in the confinement rooms, and exactly like the animal I was, I was restrained of any liberating movement, along with that I received punishment from the master whom I loyally obeyed while I was restricted. I deserved it, not for wrecking parts of the palace, but for not being there to shield you and your beloved family from the bloody tragedy.'**_

'_**Then, some meaningless days later, a sliver of hope glided its way into my mind during my confinement, Kurai gave me the news as he brought a meal to my cellar. **__"She. Is. Alive. Simon found out the information but as to her location, that is unknown. Just wanted to let you know, maybe now you can hold on to at least a little more of your sanity?" __**He asked this in a tone barely any of us three comrades were able to show, worry. Proof that we were actually human and had hearts. My confinement was carried out without incident and I was released, no new information could be found out about you. Where you were, how far away you were, and most of all if you were recovering and learning to be happy again. It was a hallow victory knowing you were alive.'**_

_**Three Months Later…**_

'_**I'd basically returned to normal… on the exterior, but nothing else changed, I suffered in silence as I had in past mission's and let the emotions swirl around me with no attempt at forcing them away. Soon another mission came in from our master, we were to go to the Sinnoh region and gather data on Team Galactic. We were to wait to retrieve something for our master personally but we were not read into it any more than to just go and watch them undercover. If at any time their plans seemed to take a turn that would not favor for our goals we were to sabotage them, just as shadows are supposed to, lurk and run from the sun.'**_

'_**Six and a half maddening months of listening to a twenty-eight year old bluenette man who looked like he was past his forties was just a waste of time. His plans failed even without our help, some children and their pokémon stopped his organization with the legendary beings of spirit. I could have sworn, as they left, the pink one glanced at me but I was probably only kidding myself. While returning by sea vessel days later after retrieving the item our master wanted, weather stations reported a storm was to hit by the time we docked in the quiet farm town of Nuvema. Kurai thought it would not be problem because of our abilities, so he convinced Simon and I for us to Shadow Sneak, our fastest way of movement, to the castle… he was severly mistaken. As we traveled along the remote coastline that lined along the canal to the interior of the eastern half of the region, and we just barely made it a few miles past Accumula, the weather took a turn for the worse. Though the storm had not completely hit, the lighting and small drizzle making its way in was a good enough warning to stop and take shelter on a cliff-side cave.'**_

'_**If it was not for Kurai being able to extract water from the tree branches Simon collected, we would have been in trouble without a fire because the sudden drop in air temperature from the storm was at a dangerous level. Hours passed, the flames were kept to as Simon and I sat across from one another in front of the warm flames, and Kurai was sitting near the entrance, keeping watch for any sign of the storm letting up. Yet by the looks of the climaxing storm, or rather typhoon, we would not and/ or should not try to travel through that wicked battle field of wind and treacherous rain. That was what I thought to do… until the shriek came.'**_

'_**All of us had our curiosity sparked, I ventured to the cave opening across from where Kurai was who was joking with Simon about something ignorant, and once there I used what bit of aura sensing I know to sense who was out there. What hit me next was the most shocking, most elating, and most terrifying moment in my life… it was you! That aura that was the perfect combination of your mother's bright and enlightening aura and your father's stubborn but gentle aura. My face lit with the horrifying surprise of another shriek, and light filled my eyes, but when did my eyes close? With their curiosity springing from their voices I pushed the emotions back temporarily with a sigh.'**_

'_**They didn't like my idea to save you at first, so I stated some very good reason's without telling them it was you, not just yet did want them to know. Without a word to try and oppose mine we were off, leaving the fire to die by the will of the wind blowing into the cave. The wind outside whipped at our bodies while the rain pounded on our skin, I bet Simon was the one least enjoying that situation the most, considering his fire abilities, but soon we stumbled upon a Liepard circling your unconscious body with a hungry look. I only took one look at your injury before I went at that hell-bound burgundy leopard, and the only thing left of it afterwards was fur. I bolted to your side and called out to you to hold on, were your eyes open the entire time before I came to you, and did you smile when you saw me? I did not know, it was too dark that night to see anything, and then the next thing I remembered was me carrying you to the palace.'**_

'_**During the entirety of your two-day unconsciousness I never left you, I sat in worry and anticipation of your awakening, and honestly I was scared silly like a drunken Spinda. What was I going to do, give you my whole life's story, tell you how I met your parents, and most of all tell you I'm part of a criminal organization that is going to selfishly brainwash and use a boy your age to take over the world? Yeah that would have us get along real well… so I decided I would play dumb when you woke up. I would just put up a façade as I always have but this time I would not feel too guilty about it, I think… heh heh. I just had to take this slow.**_

"_So this is her?" __**It was Simon, when he made it inside the room I may never know, but I guess he thought I needed some company… I think he was right, the still quietness of the room felt like it was getting to me. **_

"_Yes." __**Was all I answered, not looking towards him once, and soon Kurai walked in saying our Master wanted an audience with us soon to discuss about you. Simon had just made it to the door beside Kurai when he turned to me to say this was something I could not disregard like any of the orders from the other sages. But then you stirred and my heart leapt in stupor, and you yourself moments later leapt from you lying position on the bed, but you were too weak and in pain, I could tell, and so I gently nudged you back as I put up that façade I told myself to regrettably use. My prediction I made about your eyes all those years ago was right, you did inherit her eyes, and his chestnut hair framed your face so accurately you looked like you would grow up to be another Goddess like the other two. We exchanged names, despite me already having the pleasure of knowing yours, and you answered all my questions, and despite the impressive courage it must have taken to explain what happened to the two of them, I still saw the pain in your eyes. You were such a strong child.'**_

'_**Our master never found out who you really were, and I was grateful, and getting his permission to take you away was worth speaking out of term and obtaining a boot-print on stomach. Yet, not once had I expected you to even hold your mother's gift of healing, then again she was someone born from the Viridian forest, so it is to be expected… sort of. The fact that you could hear pokémon talk as if you were speaking to another person was even more astounding, the Tepig was just as much of a jolt, and I was very sorry about making you force her back into the pokéball, but I did not want you to have her taken away. I would not allow anything too terrible to happen to you now, not as long as I could help it, and that is MY promise, my oath.' **_

'_**A week later we arrived in Nuvema town, your injuries were much better, and that day you seemed to have already made some new friends. The three of us split our responsibilities of taking care of you, Kurai's reaction to having to become the 'mother' of the family was actually very funny, but the role had always fit him better than either me or Simon. Then Simon was chosen to be your home-school teacher, he was actually very good at passing along information to others, even though people annoyed him. As for me, I wanted to teach you more about your powers, and I wanted to leave a piece of us as well by teaching you our Renegade abilities.'**_

'_**I couldn't protect you or the two who made me first realize my potential of actually being human back then, I could not stop the trigger, and I cannot return them to you so you could have their love to yourself again but… will let me and these two make a decent substitute? Simon is a brute but is actually quite the gentle giant, Kurai has always wanted a sibling to love and cherish, and I… I merely want to watch you grow and live merrily. Won't you let us be your new family? Because… I-…'**_

"_Lucian, are you up brother? It's Christmas morning!" __Touko asked gleefully as she shook him while he lay still in his bed. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze shifted from the ceiling above his face to the bright and smiling newly fourteen year old Touko, his little precious little sister, and his most valued treasure._

"_Of course why wouldn't I be? It is not only Christmas but another very important day isn't it?" __He answered with two more questions as he smiled while he rose from the current position he was in on his bed and swung his legs over the side. He patted her head and ruffled her hair a bit as he stood up, Touko following the same movement suite. _

"_Come on! Belle, Cheren, and the Chroma's are here already. Time to open up some gifts!" __She cheered as she patted down her already poofy morning hair and trotted to open his bedroom door._

_Just as he walked over and to her, he leaned down so lips were at her ear, and he said to her, __"Merry Christmas and… Happy Birthday my sweet Touko." __He whispered, making his warm breath tickle against the skin on her neck as she giggled and hugged him with gratitude. She left the room with him slowly following and staring at the back of her head, and then he remembered what his was about, and where his sentence left off._

'_**Because I need you but now it's not only that...,' **__He walked down the stairs to see the colorful living room of the house, and right in front of him, by the back porch sliding door, proudly stood the Christmas tree where everyone was gathered._

"_Lucian, there you are sleepy head! Come on over here and get you gifts." __Kurai called happily as Simon merely halfheartedly smiled at his comrades… no, his brother's tiring but used-to-it-by-now antics.__Lucian smiled and walked over to warmly spend yet another cherished Christmas as a family and another Birthday for the most beloved thing he will hold._

'_**I need all of you.' **He smiled with tears filling his eyes._

* * *

**I am such a sap. Anyway please Review and Happy Holidays!**

**Love, Bunny**


End file.
